


A Mother's Love

by Thousand_Sweet_Kisses



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousand_Sweet_Kisses/pseuds/Thousand_Sweet_Kisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after the final battle and Zuko's coronation? This piece uses elements of the Promise comic series but not all of it, started writing before the next set with Ursa was created and without using Korra elements either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A Mother’s Love  
1

The city was in the process of being rebuilt after Zuko and Azula’s Agni Kai. Zuko was healing nicely from the burns he sustained from taking a bolt of lightning meant for Katara. The palace healer’s told both Katara and Zuko; that the healing Katara did before the healer’s got to him, saved his life. They bandaged him up and told him to take it easy and to let his body heal naturally; it would strengthen him.

Zuko agreed and started helping with what he could of rebuilding the city. He did that in the mornings, ate lunch with Katara and the rest of their group. Afternoons were spent negotiating terms of peace and various treaties with the other nations. Zuko’s first thing he accomplished was the rebuilding of the Air Nomad Temples that his forbearers destroyed in the war. Next he sent peace troops to the Southern Water Tribe to help them rebuild. He planned to send his uncle to the Earth Nation as his ambassador to the Earth Kingdom. He sent another two members of his exiled ship to the Northern and Southern Water Tribes.

Reparations were made and the treaties signed. Toph stayed as his earth Kingdom ambassador, Katara and Sokka represented the Water Nations. Avatar Aang would leave and come back; helping spread word about the end of the war. He helped pull most Colonies back to respectable places and helped them rebuild. The fact that he supported Zuko did a lot to convince the other nations that the new Fire Lord wanted peace.

Zuko next sent words to the prisons to get the files on every prisoner and set about the innocents’ release and arrival to their homes. He was disappointed to learn that he couldn’t find Mai anywhere, but he knew that she had a right to be completely pissed at him for him leaving her.

The day after the defeat of Ozai, the bend-less Ozai was convicted of multiple crimes against the world and was sentenced to life in prison. Azula joined him, though her room was in the psych ward. She ranted and raved as Suki and the Fire Guards escorted her to her room in the same prison as her father; the same prison that they had chucked Iroh into when he returned to the Fire Nation.

The next day, both the new Fire Lord and the Avatar visited the Fire Temple. They arrested four of the five Fire Sages and scoured the rest of the kingdom for a new set of four. The remaining Sage was the same one who helped the Avatar during the Winter Solstice. Jeong Jeong became one of the Fire Sages along with three other members of Zuko’s ship that went out to try and bring back the Avatar. All five promised to always serve the balance and the Avatar.

On the third day after the defeat of Phoenix King Ozai was Fire Lord Zuko’s coronation. He was still sore, and he knew he had overdone it the past few days; not that he had a choice. The healers just left after changing his bandages. He sent Katara to find Sakka so they could rejoin their father. Toph was also in the courtyard reuniting with some of the other Earth Kingdom warriors. Aang was somewhere waiting for him to walk out to meet the Sages for the coronation.

Zuko stood by the windows trying to put on the first layer of the ceremonial robes for his coronation. He was having trouble doing them up.

“Need a hand with that?” An unknown voice spoke from behind him. He turned around and found Mai leaning against the door.

“Mai!” He exclaimed holding his arms out to her. She didn’t hug him, she helped him get his robe on and tied it for him. “They let you out of prison?” He asked.

“My uncle pulled a few strings. And it helps that the new Fire Lord is your boyfriend.” She teased him. She came around his front and he wrapped his arms around her.

“So does this mean that you don’t hate me anymore?” He asked.

“I think it means that I kind of like you.” She teased, though the blush on her cheeks and happiness in her eyes gave it away.

They kissed each other and both felt truly happy for the first time in a good long while. They pulled away and just stared into the other’s eyes.

“But don’t ever break up with me again.” She told him, with her face becoming serious again. Zuko just pulled her into a hug, cradling her close. _Never again._ He promised himself silently. Together they walked out and she kissed his cheek before leaving him and heading to the courtyard to stand with her family. Zuko continued to walk the path of the hallway which would lead him to the overlook; where he would be crowned. 

He found Aang meditating before the entrance. They talked for bit before heading onto the stage. Zuko’s speech was not practiced or rehearsed, but it was from the heart, and as he looked up after the sigil was placed in his knot, he found his uncle’s teary eyes and the fierce pride in Mai’s.

That night was the banquet for his coronation. He sat at the head table with Mai on his right and Aang on his left. Aang had Katara on his left and Mai had Iroh next to her. Sakka and Suki were at another table while Toph was at a third table. Zuko had mixed the tables so that people from every nation sat together instead of staying with their own groups. The first few minutes were awkward, but ice breakers like the play that they all had seen and memories of the good days helped and soon conversations flowed like the wine and water every one was drinking. The night passed with laughter and the reassuring thought of peace.

*************************************************************************************

If Zuko thought that he was busy those first few days after the war; then it was nothing compared to how busy he was after the coronation. The months blurred together and before he knew it it was six months after the coronation.

After the third month, Mai got tired of never seeing her boyfriend or spending time with just him; so she moved into his quarters, and was able to at least be near him as he slept. For she found that he was having terrible nightmares that would keep her up at night. Not that she minded, because she was able to comfort him and sleep during the day. 

That sixth month was when everything had calmed down and it was time for Toph to go home and confront her parents. Zuko and Mai decided to go with team Avatar and officially name Iroh as the Ambassador to the Fire Nation for the Earth Kingdom.

The seven of them flew on the Flying Bison, Appa. While they all were rather cramped during the flight; it was still a pleasant journey. When they arrived they were shown to the royal palace and were given rooms in the beautiful palace.

Mai hoped that the few days they spent here in the Earth Kingdom would help Zuko sleep better. She didn’t know what his nightmares were about and she could only hope that being away from the palace would help him. And it seemed to that first night. After the seven of them retired to their rooms for the evening, Mai and Zuko cuddled close and he fell into and easy sleep. Mai stayed up for several more hours watching him sleep, waiting for the nightmares to start. They didn’t so she settled down in his arms and fell asleep herself.

However, that was both the first night and the last night. He was ripped from his sleep for the next two nights with the same nightmare. Mai took care of him each time and lulled him back to sleep in her arms. The next morning, she was still sleeping when he left to deal with matters relating to State and he left her sleeping with a kiss on her forehead.

Mai slept for the next hour before waking herself. She sat in bed and debated what to do with her boyfriend’s sleeping troubles. In the end she decided to talk to Iroh. She dressed herself and ate a meager meal, too nervous to eat much. She set out and headed to Iroh’s tea house. 

She found Team Avatar, including Toph who returned the night before after giving her parents an ultimatum about her, working on cleaning up the tea shop and re-stocking the shelves. Iroh looked up at her as she entered and made his way over to her.

“How can I help you my dear?” He asked leading her to the storage room.

“I am concerned about Zuko.” Was all she said.

“What is the matter with my nephew?” He asked, paying close attention.

“His sleep has been plagued with nightmares.” She answered.

“Does he talk about them?” Iroh asked her.

“No; he wakes up crying and cries himself to sleep in my arms.” She replied; her voice the ice cold her parents trained her to speak in, but her eyes glittered with concern.

“Get him to talk about it. That is my only advice.” He told her and she nodded before leaving the shop. The next two nights were like the past few; he’d wake up with a nightmare and cry himself to sleep in Mai’s arms. Mai wanted to wait until they returned to the fire nation before confronting him.


	2. Chapter 2

A Mother’s Love 2

They returned to the Fire Nation a few days later; both Mai and Zuko were exhausted and went to bed as soon as they entered the royal palace. Zuko’s sleep was not plagued by nightmares and both he and Mai were well rested when they woke the next morning. They had the day to themselves to adjust and rest after their travels.

“Zuko…” Mai trailed off uncertain about how he would react.

“Yeah?” He looked up at her over their breakfast.

“Can you tell me what your nightmares are about?” Her voice was soft and her eyes didn’t meet his.

Zuko sighed; he knew this was coming. He was grateful that she was asking in the light of day, for the nightmares seemed more terrifying and real at night.

“There the same nightmare that I’ve had for years. I don’t usually have them, because I exhaust myself with training so much that I don’t remember the dreams I have.” He answered looking down at his food without really seeing it.

“What do you see?” She pressed, knowing that she couldn’t help him unless she knew what the dreams were about.

“My mother, I dream about my mother screaming for me to help her.” He mumbled, still not looking at anything.

Mai felt his pain. She heard about how his mother was banished shortly after Azulon’s death. She didn’t know why.

“Tell me.” Was the simple command.

“Lu Ten died and father asked his father if Iroh could be passed up as he didn’t secure Ba Sing Sa, due to grief. Grandfather punished father for his insolence; telling him that perhaps he needed to lose his firstborn son. Azulon ordered father to kill me. My mother heard about it as did Azula. Mother apparently hatched a plan with father to get rid of Azulon so I would stay alive. As a result of his death and Father’s coronation; he banished her. Before she left she told me to remember who I was, to never forget that. Then she left and I didn’t see her again. Father said to his court that it was because she had died.” Zuko’s voice was cracked and rough with emotion and Mai was also near tears.

She quickly got up from her seat opposite him and rushed to his side and pulled him into her arms. She calmed him down and they spent the rest of the day together. She helped him over the next few months, but is slowly became obvious that he was keeping secrets from her. In a final attempt she breaks up with him, leaving with tears streaming down her face because of his pleas to her that he still loves her. She fled to Iroh’s Capitol house. She never planned to truly leave him; just knock some sense into him. She heard about Yu Dao and the promise he forced from Aang, and immediately returned to the palace to find him gone; sailing with his army and navy to protect his people.

She hoped and prayed in secret that he would return. That she could help him once more, be by his side again.

Three days later a ship comes into port, bearing Team Avatar and an unconscious Zuko. Katara sits with her by his bedside telling the woman what occurred. Mai vowed to never leave his side again and to help him accomplish whatever he wanted. She only left his bedside when he woke up and asked to speak to Aang, though she stayed outside the room.

They moved him back to his quarters in the palace and Mai searched through every record for any mention of Princess Ursa. She found it, after three days of searching. Zuko returned to normal duties that morning; so she held her findings until he took his lunch break. She entered his throne room, and when he saw her, he dismissed the rest of his advisors, telling them to eat lunch and report back in an hour. When they left they nodded their head to her. While no knew that they had ‘broken up,’ everyone could feel the tension between the Fire Lord and his Girlfriend.

The tension was high as she sat opposite him. She watched his back stiffen and his eyes flash with anger before the mask of royalty came over them.

“Zuko . . .” She trailed off softly, not knowing what to say. She knew how bad she hurt him, and she knew that it had to be done, she needed to prove to him that she wouldn’t just stand by as he kept secrets from her; not if she was to help him rule the Nation and rebuild the world. But that did not mean that she did not love anymore, quite the opposite, really.

“You finally going to talk to me?” He spat at her, his hurt turning to anger.

“I’ve wanted to talk to you for three days; I just didn’t know what to say.” She was trying to rely on the training of being cold and aloof that her parents drilled into her. But it wasn’t working to well; she could feel tears well up in her eyes, and lowered them to the table.

“So why now?” He asked, and his voice was softer, though it was still curt. He saw her tears but didn’t want to let her off the hook just yet.

“Because I couldn’t stay away from you; it hurt too much!” She yelled at him before finally the walls were not enough and the tears started to flow. Not wanting to seem weak; she stormed out of the room, taking the scrolls with her.

HE gave her a few seconds before following; keeping far enough back that she couldn’t hear him, but close enough that she was always in his line of sight. She unknowingly lead him to their quarters, well Zuko’s rooms. She hadn’t packed her stuff, assuming that he would get the message; which he didn’t. She couldn’t really see, but she still tried to throw some of her clothes into the bag she used when hunting him. He leaned against the door before he started speaking.

“Please tell me that you want me to stop you.” He spoke quietly but she still heard. She looked up and froze, not looking at him. She turned ready to throw harsh words at him to get him to leave. But before she could get them out, she was crushed into his chest and his arms were around her.

Zuko saw her tears and moved faster than lightning to get to her. He held her close and let her cry on his shoulder. She spoke when she calmed down.

“So does this mean you’ve had some sense knocked into you?” She asked, looking up at him.

“I can definitely confirm that, that is what happened.” Zuko nodded, chuckling. Mai liked the way it felt as it vibrated through her head, from where it rested against his chest.

“Does this mean you’re not angry with me?” She murmured against his chest.

“I was never angry with you. I was hurt and they end up the same. But no I love you, I’m not mad at you.” He whispered in her ear. She looked up at him, looking him in his eyes. She smiled before kissing him softly; much like how they got back together before his coronation. Their kiss grew more passionate and they started moving to the bed.

An hour later, they both were still in bed. They had redressed in simple clothes, both planning to go exercise and burn off the stress they both felt. They were lounging and eating a light meal when Mai spoke up.

“Zuko, the past three days I’ve been searching for any mention of your mother.” She told him. He nodded and motioned for her to continue.

“I found the original marriage contract between her and Ozai. The contract claimed it would be a joining of two great bloodlines: Sozin’s and Roku’s. Are you really related to the previous Avatar?” She asked.

“Yes, he was my great-grandfather on my mother’s side.” He nodded looking at her.

“I didn’t think anything else about you could surprise me.” She commented. Then her face closed and Zuko knew it was her thinking face. “Maybe that’s why you had a little bout with insanity and the reason for your sister.” She said.

“What do you mean?” He asked, confused not seeing where she was coming from.

“The last thing that Avatar Roku and Fire Lord Sozin did was fight. And Sozin left Roku on his island to burn with the rest of the island. Perhaps as the blending between the two lines after Roku’s death has lead to the mental instability; the spirits are fighting in you and your sister. Azula was always cruel, you know this. Perhaps that was the real first sign and me choosing you and Ty Lee choosing me was just enough to spiral it out of control.” She spoke with fierce conviction, sure that she was right.

“If that is true, what do I do about it, to make sure that I don’t end up like Azula?” He asked, seeing her point and knew that she could be correct; He’d have to ask Aang the next time the Avatar was in the Fire Nation.

“Maybe Aang could tell you. I have an idea, but I just think that you need to find your mother, or whatever happened to her.” Mai answered and Zuko nodded.

“Aang and Appa are dropping off Sokka, Suki and Ty Lee on Kyoshi Island. He’ll be back to help sit in on meetings and represent the other three nations in a few days; we’ll talk to him together then.” Zuko decided and they ate the rest of their light lunch in peace. They headed to the training courtyards. Mai set herself up with a target for knife throwing before picking up the twin swords of Zuko’s. One of the generals practicing in the area watched her struggle with the blades before offering his assistance. Mai accepted and she began to train with the two swords. Zuko himself started going through the fire forms and letting the joy of being active remove the stress from the body. He decided to practice for an hour every day at sunrise and again for another hour or so around sun set to condition his body and work on his sword and unarmed, non-bending combat skills.

Zuko quickly bathed himself and redressed him simply clothes that were appropriate for an afternoon meeting with his advisors. He managed to tie his own robe and pull his hair up into his top knot when Mai exited the bathroom after a quick wash herself.

The Fire Lord watched his girlfriend and future Fire Lady, dress with happy eyes. She smirked at him and came up behind him and placed the emblem in his hair before kissing his cheek.

“Go do you duty, Zuko; I’ll see you for dinner this evening.” She told him kissing him softly before leading him out the door. He chuckled to himself and headed to his meetings. Mai watched him leave before heading back to search another section of the records for any mention of Ursa. She’d found Ursa’s birth certificate and the marriage contract like she’d told Zuko. She knew that there had to be more. There had to be something telling of why she was banished. She was determined to help her lover, her best friend, her warmth find what happened to his mother.


	3. Chapter 2

A Mother’s Love 3  
The days until the Avatar’s return took on a pattern. Zuko and Mai woke before the dawn and ate a light meal before heading to the practice grounds where they would train for an hour before returning to their quarters and preparing for the day. Zuko would head to his morning meetings with his advisors and plan the restoration of the city. The buildings should be finished before the winter solstice and he was thinking of hosting a grand party in the main courtyard of the palace. He and his advisors spent the morning debating which businesses to use for the city wide party. They had to make sure that the businesses not chosen would not feel slighted. Zuko sat quietly thinking an idea through, as his advisors started to bicker between the others.  
When Zuko was ready he simply raised his hand and silence fell among the table. “We ask all of them to contribute something. This party is going to be huge; everyone can come, not just the wealthy or nobility. Therefore one or two businesses may not be able to handle preparations for such a large event. If every business that can help contributes just a little bit; they won’t have to prepare massive amounts of food, and no one feels slighted because they weren’t asked.” He proposed and his advisors seemed impressed. They each nodded. “Mao.” He addressed one of his advisors. “Have the scribes start making a list of every business and what they do. Tomorrow I will go through my list and then we’ll have the scribes start on the letters. A party this size must be planned to the best of our ability in advance.” Mao nodded and left the room to comply with the Fire Lord’s request. He gave the rest of his advisors permission to leave for lunch. He would then meet up with Mai in one of the gardens for lunch, both enjoying the fresh air.  
Mai herself was not idling around. She would train with Zuko’s twin swords for an hour every morning and then after he left for meetings she would return and scour the records, determined to just find any mention of Ursa. She decided to wait and tell him everything at the end of the week so he could plan another visit to his father. After they had eaten lunch she would return for a couple of hours before seeing to business of the palace. In those first few days, she inserted herself among the ladies in waiting for Azula. Three of them wanted to return to their families and she let them go and found replacements. She learned about all seven girls who would wait on her and help her prepare for royal banquets and other events. She also arranged self-defense lessons for the non-benders in the group. And made sure that the benders were proficient in their bending.  
Zuko’s afternoons were about finalizing the Harmony movement and hearing international issues and drafting replies to various leaders across the globe. Both Mai and Zuko ended their afternoon business an hour before the evening meal. They would change back into their workout clothes and work out on their martial arts without bending or weapons for an hour before they ate their dinner.  
They were in the middle of such hour when they saw the shadow of Appa flying over the palace. They ceased their practice and rushed to the courtyard where Aang had landed. Aang and Katara greeted both of the Fire Nation royals and joined them for their evening meal. Zuko requested a quick vegetarian meal be prepared for the Avatar. The meal passed with Katara and Aang telling stories about the antics Sokka got up to on the journey to Kyoshi Island. Mai inquired about Ty Lee, learning that she truly was starting to fit into the group. After they finished eating the moved to Zuko and Mai’s private sitting room. There they got down to business. Both Zuko and Mai asked what Aang thought about Mai’s theory. When they finished presenting the theory both Katara and Aang were silent contemplating the theory. Katara moved to speak first when she saw that Aang had slipped into meditation.   
“I don’t see anything wrong with this theory, and you pick up a lot traveling with the Avatar. But I’m no expert. I think Aang is asking one of his previous incarnations.” The group fell silent and Mai rested her head against Zuko’s shoulder, content to just be near him. Ten minutes later Aang opened his eyes.  
“I was just in a conversation with both Kyoshi and the previous Air Avatar. They both agree with your theory, but caution that the balance must always be in your mind. They also said that finding what happened to your mother or where she is, is a very good place to start. I would like to offer my help. Me and Appa can track down leads while you stay here and run your country. We can let you know if we find anything and you can come yourself.” Aang offered.  
Zuko nodded, not able to say anything, but he was very grateful for his friends.  
Mai changed the subject and they started telling stories that she had yet to hear of everyone’s journey during their time together. Mai liked hearing from Aang how Katara stood up to the Northern Water Tribe’s slander and sexism towards their females. Though Mai did like hearing about the fights more than anything else. Mai sent the house keepers to prepare a suit of rooms for their guests. When they were ready and the guests were ready to settle down for the night, both the Fire Lord and his unofficial Lady showed them to the suit which was Zuko’s rooms when he was a member of the previous royal house.  
Mai and Zuko left their guests with parting good nights and the promise to break their morning fast together the next day. Then the two of them sought their own bed and quiet quarter’s for the rest of the evening.  
The next few days were of a similar pattern, the only difference being that both Aang and Katara joined Zuko for his firebending exercises. Both working on their bending; Katara with her water bending and Aang switched between all of them flawlessly. Another difference was that after dinner, the group of four would exchange news, well Mai would. She would tell everyone about what she had discovered that day and they would start to plan Aang’s journey.  
Mai found out that another woman was banished at the same time; Ursa’s bodyguard; Kailie. No information was given about her banishment, but Mai felt, knowing the bodyguard code that she would have followed Ursa, even if it meant dishonor and banishment.  
That was the last piece of information she found. She didn’t find any record of either woman booking freight ships or other ships out of the nation. Nothing. By the end of the fifth day Mai was getting frustrated. Zuko sensed this and started to plan what he could do to lighten her load, even if his was already straining.  
He had started to ask his advisors, most of whom had been around for his grandfather’s rule. They told him stories about her kindness and her love of both her children, even if she had to scold Azula constantly. They even had a few stories of her body guard, who was also her baby sister.  
He would tell the stories to the group of four that night after dinner, when Mai revealed that she had found nothing. The stories only increased the group’s desire to find Ursa; especially Mai. She wanted her lover’s mother back for him.  
Mai continued to grow frustrated with the lack of knowledge, and Zuko sensed this. So he offered her the chance to interrogate Ozai. Maybe get some answers, and definitely work out her frustration. Mai agreed. The next morning after they dressed for the day, after the morning workout, Mai took off with a few of her ladies to keep her company.  
Zuko watched as they left before heading to the throne room, it was the public’s day to address their ruler and the Avatar.  
Both of them were busy for the whole day. Zuko ended the audience at the evening bell, also dismissing his advisors. Katara joined them and they headed out of the throne room to their quarters to change back into their workout clothes. They worked in silence for an hour before Zuko spoke.  
“Thank you for letting Mai take Appa today; it’ll make their journey so much quicker.” He told his friend.  
“No problem, I said I would help, and help I will.” He said as he went through an earth bending routine. Zuko smiled and worked in silence again. Appa’s second arrival stopped them all short. Appa flew and landed in the middle of the courtyard. Aang went to Appa’s head and greeted his friend. Zuko and Katara helped the four girls off. Mai slid off last and Zuko knew she didn’t need his help, so instead of offering his hand, he merely stood and waited for her to get down herself. Mai slid down Appa’s leg and stood next to him.  
They didn’t greet each other like a normal couple, he had a small smile for her and just held her hand. Their reunion would be held in private.  
The group stopped practicing and Mai called a servant to escort the girls to their rooms and to bring them some soothing tea; the flight hadn’t gone all too well for them. Mai went to refresh herself, telling the others to finish their workout; she’d tell them the news later.  
She decided that sense she would wake up when Zuko came into the room, that she would be able to take a nap; the day had been long and stressful and she wanted a little relief from it.  
She crawled into her and Zuko’s bed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A Mother’s Love 4

Zuko came in 45 minutes later. He quickly changed his clothes before waking Mai with a soft kiss, a kiss she deepened easily when she woke. Soon Zuko had her pinned under him and her hands glued their faces together as they played with his hair. They pulled apart and just stayed there for a few minutes before Mai pushed him off of her and fixed herself up so they could eat their food.

She didn’t tell him anything, not wanting him to be disappointed. They continued out of their rooms and to the private dining room where Aang and Katara were already seated. Their food was served and everyone silently tucked in for a few minutes. Mai spoke once her own hunger was manageable. 

“I traveled to the prison with my ladies. I met with the warden and passed on the decree that I see Prisoner Ozai, he agreed. Ozai gave nothing to me beside a few hints, hints that I already knew. He spent most of the time needling me for my continued relationship with you, Zuko; that and cursing the Avatar. He gave me no information.” She trailed off, letting the others feel their disappointment.

“But the flight back gave me time to think. He might not know where she is right now, but he knows which way she headed. Once we know that we can start a localized search and find her or what happened to her. We just need to get the information out of him.” She told the group. Aang spoke next.

“Well that’s all well and good; there’s just one problem: how do we get him to talk?” He asked.

Mai’s answer was one word, a name: “Azula.”

“Why her?” Zuko asked.

“Two reasons: 1. she is really good at getting information from people. 2. she’s Ozai’s favorite, and she can use that to get what we want from him.” Mai answered; she knew that this was necessary.

“I agree with that. Now that that’s solved, there’s one more problem: why would Azula do this; she hated our mother.” Zuko countered. Mai could see just how much he had grown up, when he didn’t immediately charge to the asylum and Azula.

“I was her best friend; she told me a lot more then Ty Lee, simply because I listened better. So I know why she would do this. She would do this because she had a morbid curiosity as to what happened to her mother, and she wanted to know if Ursa really did hate her. This gives her a chance to hopefully find out.” Mai used her years of friendship with the deposed princess as the basis for her answer.

“I will go to the asylum tomorrow and ask her.” Zuko said. The group nodded and quickly finished their meal; allowing Zuko and Mai to head back to their quarters.

They had a passionate night, interspersed with Mai giving Zuko the full details of his father’s harassment of her, and Zuko’s passionate words telling her that everything the angry man said was not true. They fell asleep curled together. 

The couple shared a passionate kiss when they woke up the next morning before going about their normal routine, with one difference: after lunch Zuko headed to the asylum instead of more meetings with his advisors.

When he returned that evening for their nightly training, he was beaming, and Mai and everyone else knew that Azula had agreed. 

“She’ll do it. I’ve arranged for members of my guard to escort her and a few asylum workers to the prison next week.” HE told them. They all smiled and went back to their workout.

*************************************************************************************

Finally Azula managed to crack Ozai after three days. His mother had left the Fire nation and headed towards the Western Air Temple. Ozai didn’t know if she had made it, but he gave her an alias and a non-Fire Nation change of clothes for traveling through the Earth Kingdom. Zuko sent a message to Iroh to find June and bring her to Bai Sing Sei so they could use her Shirshu again. They would wait until a reply made it. 

Until then, they searched Ozai’s old room, which Zuko didn’t want to take when he took the crown. They found a few items of Ursa’s clothing and a few hair pieces that they put into cloth bags to save them. Appa’s saddle was all packed and loaded, they just needed the word to go and they would all fly out and start the search for Ursa in haste.

They spent their time with half an ear out for courtiers and messages. Zuko was finalizing the plans for the festival.

The City was getting excited for this festival, every business participated in some form and started to make the heavy plans of where everything would go and what games would be there for the kids to play. A month remained until the festival and Zuko’s excitement mirrored that of the city. Mai would chuckle at his happiness and started to help with the plans herself.

Two days later Azula returned and was escorted to the palace. Guards pulled Zuko out of his meeting with his advisors. All of them meet Azula in their private audience room.

“She and her baby sister headed to the Air Temples.” Was all she said and they nodded. “I want to come.” She added.

“No.” Zuko stated, and Mai agreed. “You will stay at the asylum as is your punishment and sentence. If I let you out, I have to let everyone out. It doesn’t matter that you’re my sister; you’re still an unstable prisoner.” He explained and his guards escorted her back to the asylum. He knew it was for the best. They ate dinner and agreed to wait until after the festival to leave. Iroh sent a missive saying that June was making her way to the capital city, and should be there in about a month. She knew of the request and was willing to help, as much as she could to find Ursa.

Zuko replied that they would head out as soon as the festival wound down.

He felt good about his decision as did Mai. They both started to plan for the festival. But Zuko had something special planned for the night before, he was going to propose to his beautiful girlfriend. Iroh had given him the ring he purposed to his own wife with and said that he hoped Mai said yes. Zuko was extremely hopeful that she would say yes, after all they’d been acting like they were married for a while now, he just wanted to make it official.

His plan was to take her to an early dinner where they could watch the sun set; he would then ask her before they returned to the palace. He grew more anxious as the days passed, and no one had any idea why. Mai grew concerned but she decided to bide her time. She assumed that he was anxious about his little speech to his people he’d give during the festival.

She was partially right; he was nervous about his speech, but only because he hoped that he could introduce her as the Fiancé of the Fire Lord and soon to be Fire Lady.

Finally the day arrived, and their morning routine was normal, but he didn’t meet the group for lunch; working through it to enable him to take the evening off. He sent Mai a note telling her that he was taking her out that evening and to dress in comfortable clothes, she need not be hampered by formal attire. He followed his own advice and wore clothes similar to what he wore when traveling with his uncle, while hunting the Avatar. She did the same and dressed in her simple dress and met him in their private room before he whisked her away.

His cooks had prepared the meal and one of his guards helped him out by toting the picnic dinner up the hill to the perfect spot to watch the sun set. They ate in a comfortable silence and when they finished Zuko leaned back against a tree facing the sunset and pulled Mai to rest in between his legs. She smiled, slightly, and leaned back into his chest and let his arms wrap around her by resting her arms on top of his. They watched as the sun set, and the colors of yellow, orange and pink, change to colors of orange, pink and purple, and final tones of purple and blue with a hint of orange bouncing across the ocean. Zuko could feel the fire of his bending dwindle down into a tiny ember.

It was time.

Zuko took a few deep breaths before one of his hands unwound itself from Mai’s waist and drifted to his pocket, pulling out the beautiful Fire Ember ring.

“Mai what do you think of marriage?” He asked, his arm still around her, pulling her tighter to him.

“Marriage in general, or me marrying you?” She posed, now correcting her assumption that he was nervous because he wanted her to say yes and was fearful of her saying no.

“The later,” he mumbled and handed her the ring.

She looked at the ring and was wondering where he got it from. The ring sparkled with an inner fire; the last light of day making it seem like a fire was contained inside the red diamond. She slid it onto her ring finger on her left hand. The ring was a little loose but it was tight enough to not slip off past her knuckle.

Zuko wanted to marry her. She wanted to marry him. She was going to marry Zuko. She was going to marry the Fire Lord. She was going to become Fire Lady.

She let the emotions wash over her before leaning her head back and kissing the underside of his chin.

“In the past my answer would have always been no. But I’m eating my own words because nothing would give me more pleasure than to be your wife and rule beside you as your Fire Lady.” She stood up and dangled her left hand in front of his face.

The fire inside the diamond was dying down, due to the light of the sun leaving, but she was wearing it. He looked up at her in time to see her settle back down facing the opposite direction; straddling his legs.

He took ahold of her left hand and kissed the ring before kissing her. She moaned into the kiss and pressed herself closer to him. They parted when the need for air became an issue. She rested her head on his shoulder.

“I love you Mai,” he whispered, kissing her temple.

“I love you Zuko.” She returned and pressed her lips to his neck.

The sun had fully set, and the moon had risen when they decided to return to the palace. They headed straight to their rooms and fell into a lover’s embrace in their bed.

Breakfast the next day was a noisy affair. IT was the day of the festival which would begin at noon, when the sun was the highest in the sky. The rest of the gang were already seated in the room and were laughing and sipping a morning tea blend. Mai and Zuko came in holding hands as usual and the gang greeted them before making room for the two in between Aang and Ty Lee.

When the royal couple had been seated and served tea the servants came in with the food. They placed the food in the middle of the table and left, leaving the group to fill their own plates. The food was passed around while laughter echoed through the room.

Mai and Zuko didn’t announce their engagement but Mai didn’t hide the ring either. She wondered if any would notice it, or if the group would be surprised by the announcement that afternoon when Zuko opened the festival.

She sat on Zuko’s left, her right hand on his thigh. She reached across for the pot of tea to refill their cups when Katara noticed the ring. Her eyes widened and she looked at Mai who gave a small smile and nodded before winking. Katara was the most observant of the women in the room. Toph noticed any movement but because she was blind she couldn’t see the ring and had no reason to believe it was or wasn’t there. Suki was trying, vainly, to slow Sokka down as he was trying to inhale his food as usual. Ty Lee was busy telling Aang and Zuko one of her circus stories and was so into her story that her surroundings fell by the wayside.

The food had been cleared thanks to Sokka and Toph, though the others had their fill too. The servants returned and cleared the table and the group decided to work out for two hours now, to forgo their evening workout in favor of the festival.

They separated and headed to their rooms to change.Mai changed into light weight clothes as did Zuko and she made sure she had her knives all ready to go. She contemplated leaving the ring in their rooms, but she wanted to show it off and so she left it on.

They meet in the training courtyard and Toph, Katara, Aang and Zuko headed to one side and began to practice their bending while Ty Lee, Mai, Suki and Sokka went to the opposite side and began to work with their own weapons.

The next hour everyone spent in their own pursuits then after a quick water break Aang challenged Toph to a little duel and Suki challenged Mai. The non-combatants took seats on the ground to watch the fights.

Mai and Aang were disadvantaged; Suki had more experience with her fan then Mai did with Zuko’s twin blades and Toph had her weird version of sight and her awesome hearing. Aang won his battle by knocking Toph down a water blade scoring a point against her chest, over her heart. Mai’s battle took longer but she lost as Suki trapped one of her blades in the fan and twisted it away from her while kicking the other blade out of her hands. Mai retrieved the blades and put them in their sheaths before bowing to her opponent and Suki bowed back.

She didn’t let on, but Suki also noticed Mai’s ring during their battle. She was happy for her friends and wished Sokka would hurry his butt up and propose to her, but she was really happy for Mai. Then Katara faced Zuko while Ty Lee faced Sokka. Ty Lee kicked Sokka’s butt because he was a little too cocky and Zuko narrowly won his battle against Katara by evaporating her water and not attacking her directly.

Zuko was tired, but a short nap curled up with Mai while she read a bit would perk him up. He went and sat down near her as she got up to get the two benders some water. She handed him the full skein she had for him and sat down behind them and decided to curl around him as they rested. She sat behind him and used her hands to rub the muscles of his shoulders and back before moving close enough to wrap her legs around his waist and her hands and arms circled his chest.

He and Ty Lee laughed, Ty knew she was warmer and emotional around Zuko even as she cooled his temper. Zuko liked that she was willing to be the person she was with just him with Ty Lee and the others. And the others did look slightly shocked at the cold, aloof knife thrower wrapped around Zuko and smiling.

Zuko stood up, Mai tightened her grip on him and stayed on his back as he stood up. He announced that the festival would begin in three hours. He carried his fiancé about half-way across the courtyard before casually announcing that he would introduce his fiancé at the beginning of the festival before turning around and carrying Mai back to their quarter’s. Leaving behind shocked, but happy faces.


	5. Chapter 5

A Mother’s Love 5

Zuko and Mai climbed into their bed after leaving the group, seeking a few quiet hours with only each other before the madness of the festival would begin. Mai did in fact read a book as Zuko rested his head on her lap and took a small, short nap. Mai found her one of her hands falling from holding one side of the book to running her fingers through his hair, rubbing his scalp. Mai’s mind flashed to the few times she had done the motion in the past.

The first time, wasn’t like she was doing now. It was her second or third time in the palace gardens, visiting with Azula along with Ty Lee. Azula had finished her bending lesson early and was given the afternoon off while Zuko was forced to stay until he mastered whatever move he had been taught that day. Mai had already learned that Zuko was a visual learner, but the instructor was intent on describing the move in weird phrases to where even Mai couldn’t picture the move. For a laugh she asked Azula to do the move and Azula stood in front of her brother and did the move perfectly. She headed back to her friends with a disparaging remark to her brother. But she didn’t know that Mai had wanted to see the move to try and help the prince and Heir.

Zuko’s instructor eventually gave up and simply walked away, leaving Zuko angry and frustrated. Azula and Ty Lee had moved off, in search of ‘clean air’ and Mai didn’t join them. Instead Mai came up to the prince and offered a hand to him. The older boy took it wearily and Mai pulled him up with the strength hidden by her willowy figure. She then explained the move in simple turns, moving a similar way for him. He smiled at her and she moved aside allowing him to try. He did the move perfectly and she came forward when the flames receded back into him. She ruffled his hair, not caring that it was slightly damp from his exertions. His hair was soft to the touch, but she backed away slightly before smiling tightly at the prince before moving off to rejoin Azula and Ty Lee.

The second time she had done this action wasn’t a happy time. Azulon had been killed, leaving Ozai in charge as the next Fire Lord instead of Iroh, who should have been crowned. And Ursa, the wife of Ozai had vanished. Thanks to Mai’s parents she had heard all the gossip on the way to the Palace to drop Mai off with Azula and Ty Lee. Mai also heard a few more details from Azula, who used her ‘favorite’ title to get information from her father. Mai had been in the gardens for a few minutes, seeking a couple minutes of escape from the mean spirited princess when she heard the sound of muffled tears. Normally Mai would have gone the opposite direction and not looked back; but this time something pulled her to a little grove of trees where Prince Zuko leaned against the trunk of one and was trying to cry silently. Mai moved over to him on silent feet, placing a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump and try to cover his tears. Instead she knelt next to him and wiped them away and smiled at the prince. Zuko smiled back and when she didn’t move away lay down and rested his head on her thigh and Mai leaned back against the trunk. More tears fell down his face and Mai moved her hand through his hair to help soothe him and feel the soft hair again. That was the moment when she decided that her best friend wasn’t Azula or Ty Lee; her best friend was Zuko, the older boy who was crying in her lap.

If the second time was unpleasant then the third was simply horrible. Mai and her parents had just returned to the capital city after a vacation to spend time with Mai before her sibling was born in a few months. She headed to the palace with Ty Lee, ignoring the babble coming from the bubbly girl. She didn’t know that Ty Lee was talking about Zuko and his banishment; it took Azula laughing about it before Ma slipped away from the other two girls and headed to the wing of the palace where the banished prince was recovering from his father’s brutal burn. She slid silently into his room and held his hand as she slept. She was still there as the sun set and he woke up. The healer gave her the ointment and bandages to clean his burn before fleeing from the volatile prince.

He tried to bully her into leaving, but Mai would have it, she just quietly cleaned his burn before securing the clean bandage before pulling him to her shoulder as she ran her hands through his hair again as he finally broke down and told her all about what happened, why and what he was to do. Capture the Avatar. Mai quietly mourned for the Avatar had long since vanished and it was a wild goose chase designed to never bring him home while still giving him hope that he could come home.

It was that moment he went from being her best friend, to the boy she would follow when she came of age and escaped her parents. For she now knew that she loved him, and that he might love her back.

She was so lost in thoughts that she jumped when Zuko kissed her thigh as he woke up. He sat up and pressed a kiss to her lips, feeling her kiss him back before the two reluctantly split and took a quick wash before dressing in formal attire to start the festival.

They left the palace from the main gates, walking through the gardens surrounding the palace and coming to the main square. The soldiers created at pathway for the Fire Lord and his girl to walk to the center of the square. Mai was looking around and saw Suki and Ty Lee in formal Kyoshi Warrior garb. Zuko saw Momo flying around, landing on Aang’s shoulder. When he reached the center, Toph created a stage from the ground they were standing on. Both knew it was coming and were able to brace themselves before standing tall and looking at the people, their people, standing around them.

Zuko smiled, one of his hands grasping one of hers before speaking.

“My people, today is a day of celebration. Today we enter into a new era! An era of peace and rebuilding. An era of correcting the mistakes of the past, for the next era will be the most glorious of all, but we have to get there. Today I stand before you, on a stage created by an Earthbender, and in our crowd we have two Kyoshi Warriors, a Southern Water Tribe soldier, a Southern Water Tribe Waterbender and an Airbender in the Avatar. Even a year ago, this kind of mixing would have been unheard of under my father’s rule.

“Sozin destroyed the balance and today I wish to set it right. Enjoy the fruits of your labor, for you have rebuilt this city and its citizens, restoring balance to our nation.

“Eat, drink, and be merry for today is a great day.” He said and paused before turning to Mai who nodded. Zuko looked up to the sky where the sun was directly overhead.

“Find a friend, a lover or someone to share happiness for it truly is a blessing to share something like that.” He started moving to face Mai, both hands entwining with hers. “It is my pleasure to announce that I have found that happiness, that love in Mai, who will be your new Fire Lady!” He announced raising her left hand in his right and moving in a circle so everyone could see the fire ember on her finger that blazed in the noon sunlight. He then kissed her, and she kissed him back. Aang, Toph, Katara, Sokka and the rest of the gang started applauding, causing the Fire Nation citizens to follow before the cheer became a storm of happy cries.

In the hours that passed, the two of them meandered through the crowd. Playing a few games with the children, talking flowers and plants with their florists and farmers, talking bending with a few young benders and gauging their people.

They had a few young men and women come up saying that they would head to the Southern Water tribe and help rebuilding. Zuko smiled at them and told them to see Aang and Katara, and if they agreed Zuko or one of his advisors would arrange travel for them.

The festival was a hit and Zuko was able to mingle with his people. He and Mai retired early, he liked to spend the time where the sun set and he could feel a bit of his power wane alone or with Mai. She was just a little tired of the crowds. They waved before leaving, heading back through the gardens and to their personal rooms just as the last rays of the sun vanished behind the sky, night finally falling.

The royal couple gratefully pulled off their formal robes and slid into comfortable sleep clothes, watching the evening fireworks from the open window before crawling into bed and curling up with each other and falling asleep to the fading colors of the fireworks finale.


	6. chapter 6

A Mother’s Love 6

A whole world away, that same night as the sun was setting a young woman stood waiting outside of the Eastern Air Temple. She was dressed in Fire Nation practice clothes and had an odd purple shape wrapped around her body. Suddenly a part of the purple moved and a head pulled up and looked around.

“Do you see her Kai?” The young woman asked her dragon companion that she had raised from an egg. The dragon nodded and unwrapped from around her and hovered at the level of her head. She smiled and moved to face him, watching as he flew off and landed just inside the range of her visibility in the night sky. She followed him and he led her to the trail where an older woman was walking. Kai flew around her, flicking her gently with his tail before wrapping himself back around the younger woman’s shoulder.

The woman stopped before giving a smile as she labored to breathe. The young woman unhooked her water skein and allowed the older one to sip from it.

“Dragon Mother,” the older woman thanked her as she handed the skein back, empty.

“Kai, head to the meeting room, tell them to prepare some tea and food for Grandmother,” the dragon nodded before unwrapping itself and flying back up the mountain to the Temple. Dragon Mother offered her arm to Grandmother and the two of them headed up the hill.

The food and tea had been prepared by the time to two women made it to the room. Dragon Mother sipped the cup of tea that had been placed at her spot on the low table as Grandmother ate the food with a little ravenous edge. The others in the room chatted idly, their eyes watching for when Grandmother had finished her meal. All but Dragon Mother, Kai had flown away from her when she entered but came back to place a blue orb in her lap before vanishing again, bringing back a red orb and placing it next to the blue. He curled up next to her, head on the table watching everyone.

When Grandmother finished she stood up and approached the head Dias where an older man and woman sat. She nodded to them and the woman got off of her seat and moved down to greet Grandmother. The older woman looked like an older version of Dragon Mother; they had the same hair and style, and the same bone structure underneath pale skin with bright eyes.

“People and Kai of the Coalition for Peace,” Grandmother began looking around as she stood in the center of the room, causing other conversations to halt and all eyes to turn to her. “I bring news from the outside world and the three nations.” She started and smiled.

“The war between the Fire Nation and the rest of the Nations is over. The Avatar has returned and brought peace along with a banished prince.” She said and the Dragon Mother and her look alike snapped up and their eyes bored into the older woman.

“Explain?” The old man at the top of the dais asked in a booming voice.

“I will start my tale at the beginning. Three years ago two members of the Southern Water tribe found the Avatar, a young boy from the Air Nomads and his Air Bison who had been frozen in ice. They traveled to the Northern Water Tribe where the Avatar and his female companion were trained in Water Bending, and were attacked by Fire Nation soldiers lead by Zhou. Remember when the moon suddenly went dark two years ago? Zhou found that the ocean and moon spirits were on earth and killed the moon spirit. The avatar joined with the ocean spirit and destroyed the force, and somehow the moon spirit was revived.” She said and everyone remembered that day, a few of the water benders among them shivered remembering the feeling of the water no longer bending to their will.

“Then they traveled to Bai Sing Sei, bringing news of the war to the brainwashed city and a member of a high ranking house joined the gang to teach the Avatar Earth bending. This is when news of the Avatars death reached us. But they were false. I can only guess that the Avatar his group hid out in the Fire Nation, where the banished prince joined them to teach the Avatar Fire Bending after the failed attack during the eclipse.

“Then the Avatar confronted Fire Lord Ozai as the prince and the water bender confronted Azula. Both were defeated.” She said and one of the brash young men interrupted her.

“Ozai is dead along with his deranged daughter?” He asked, happily.

“No, they are imprisoned. According the villagers I asked, Azula had a mental breakdown and after being defeated in her Agni Kai she was placed in the asylum in the capitol city. Ozai is in a remote prison with his bending removed.” She told the young man. Glaring at this youth. The old man on the dais spoke up, stopping the whispers that had started to creep up from around the room.

“Nothing can be done tonight, everyone get some sleep. Tomorrow morning the council will meet to decide what to do. Until then rejoice at the end of the war and return of the Avatar.” He told them and moved off of the dais to greet his wife.

The two of them left the room, heading to their own rooms and the two remaining women and Kai took a few moments to absorb the news.

“I wish she had more news about Zuko and Azula.” The older one sighed tears in her eyes.

“I know you did Ursa, I did too.” Dragon Mother replied.

“Do you ever regret taking your vow to follow me?” She asked her baby sister. “You could have been there this entire time.”

“Or I could have been killed. No I’ve never regretted my choice. Besides it wasn’t just my oath as your bodyguard that got me banished with you. I refused to take Azula as my student along with Zuko. I wanted to teach Zuko the way Iroh and Kai taught me.” Dragon Mother said.

“Kailie, I don’t know if I could have gotten as far without you.” Ursa told her sister and Kailie gave her a hug before the two stood up and headed to the back doors leading to their own rooms. Kailie turned around and looked at Kai who humphed as he stood up before launching into the air flying to pass them.

They headed to their rooms talking about what they wanted the council to do. Kai and Kailie left first, saying that after the morning and the decision she would have to go and take her month on border duty.  
The next morning the two of them rose just before the sun started to rise. The black sky was now purple where the sun would show its face. The two of them headed to the small balcony outside their window and watched the sun rise. When the sun had finished rising they headed to the kitchens and picked up their breakfast before moving to an open courtyard and Kai hovered as Kailie did a few fire bending routines before munching on her food as she returned to her rooms and packed for her month away from the temple, rolling the two eggs into fabric before placing them in her bags before draping them over Kai who headed back to the courtyard while Kailie headed to the meeting room. She took her spot next to her older sister as the others gave her a look, which she returned.

“You’re late, Dragon Mother.” The older man from last night said as he spoke from his spot on Ursa’s other side, next to Grandmother on his other side.

“Well, Councilman I am actively involved in this settlement, unlike some and had to prepare for my month on border patrol.” She sneered at him.

“And what is that to mean,” he bristled, taking the bait.

“I mean this, I am a warrior, a trained soldier I can fight with and without my bending so I protect my camp and my home, your own wife travels and gathers news when taking the surplus corps to the nearest market. Ursa manages the kitchen and flower gardens. Nikai and Lii train the other warriors in unarmed combat while Kelai takes the earth benders and trains with them. You sit in your study and deal with ‘paperwork’ all day, so get on with your meeting so I can do something useful.” She answered before he glared at her.

“We’re sending the young ones out to various other towns to gather news, any story to bring back.” He declared and she nodded before leaving. Kai was waiting and the two took off at a brisk pace towards their post.

Kailie’s laughter could be heard as she ran half way to her post before igniting her bending with the noon sun and bursting to her location. They set up camp with Kailie grumbling about the idiots back at the temple. When her camp was set up she settled down to meditate for a bit.  
She hoped she and Ursa could leave the idiots and return to the Fire Nation now that Zuko was in charge.


	7. Chapter 7

A Mother’s Love

7

Mai was the first one up the next morning and she simply rolled onto Zuko’s chest and watched as he slept peacefully. Her lover’s face was relaxed, his scar the only thing that marred his face, but Mai had come to love the brutal burn on her lover’s face for it would mean that Zuko would never turn into his father. He had his mother’s heart.

She hoped that Ursa was alive and well, she didn’t know what it would do to Zuko if she wasn’t. She traveled down her own memory lane as her fingers moved through Zuko’s soft hair, soothing him even in sleep.

She remembered Kailie first. The younger sister of the princess had been engaged at 13 years old to Iroh’s son Lu Ten. The girl was even more of a firebending prodigy then Azula, and the two women had weird colored fire: Azula had her blue flames and Kailie had purple. Mai remembered being amazed by the shade of flames from the woman as she watched Kailie and Lu Ten perform a mock fight as Iroh watched and shouted out tips to his son and his student from the sidelines.

She remembered that the first time she came over to the palace to play with the princess’ daughter. A simple foot soldier let them into the palace gardens where Ursa and her bodyguard (not Kailie) were waiting near one of the fountains. Her mother had prattled on and on about how this friendship would be a sign of luck upon their house, a way to move forward in the social scale. But she had fallen silent at the graceful beauty of the princess who stood to greet them. Mai and her mother had bowed silently to the graceful royalty in front of them.

Ursa had them moved to grasp Mai’s mother’s hands in a happy greeting before she sank to her knees to be on level with Mai. Ursa had given the girl a small hug, and Mai who normally didn’t like hugs, didn’t like contact, found herself hugging the princess back before Ursa stood up and lead Mai away to Azula and Ty Lee who were watching Iroh, Lu Ten and Kailie perform a Fire Dance. The Dance was beautiful, the normal color of flames from Iroh and Lu Ten mixing beautifully with the purple of Kailie’s flames.

Mai was pulled from her thoughts with a smile as she felt Zuko’s arms wrap around her and pull her tighter to him. She kissed his chest before looking up into his now awake eyes.

“Good morning, how long have you been awake?” She teased him, not seeing the normal signs of sleepiness in his eyes.

“When I felt you roll on top of me. I thought you’d wake me with a kiss and we’d create our own fire as the sun rose.” He wagged his eyebrow suggestively. Mai laughed before kissing him gently. They kept the kiss gentle before Mai rolled off of him and headed into their bathroom. She relieved herself before crawling back into their bed.

“Where were you in your thoughts?” He asked as she rested her head over his heart.

“I was remembering when I first met your mother, aunt and uncle and cousin.” She said and he too remembered the Fire Dance.

“That was the day Lu Ten and Kailie announced their engagement.” He smiled at the memory. 

“Yeah, I remember that. How about you, why didn’t you bring me back to the present and make passionate love to me?” She teased him knowing he was thinking about something then too.

“I was thinking about tomorrow,” he said quietly and she kissed over his heart before letting him continue. “Not all of us can go, and I want someone I trust to stay behind and help run the nation. Even though I wish it could be one big great adventure like old times.” He sighed. Mai nodded already planning to stay behind if no one volunteered. She would stay to give Zuko piece of mind that his country was in good hands, even though she really wanted to be with him.

“Was that all?” She asked, sensing he too took a trip down memory lane.

“No, I was remembering when I first left to hunt the Avatar and that morning,” he said with a sheepish smile. Mai had a soft smile as too recalled that day.

_ She had woken before the sun and dressed quickly and silently left her house. She moved swiftly through the streets towards the palace. The guards didn’t blink as she approached the gates, they just opened the small door to the side and allowed her entrance. _

_ Her mask, that had held throughout her walk to the palace started to fall away, to where she had tears streaming down her face by the time she made it to his room in the infirmary. She quietly opened his door to find him staring at the sun rise through his window. He turned at the sound of the door shutting and had a sad smile when he saw the back of Mai’s head. _

_ The smile fell from his face when she turned and he saw the tears. She flew into his arms and sobbed into his chest, words about not wanting him to go pouring out with her tears. He pulled her head back and kissed her, intending to just kiss her. To have something to make him want to return home, a reason. Mai was his reason. _

_ “Please don’t watch me leave the harbor or board the ship. If I know your there, I won’t be able to keep a masked face, and I don’t want everyone to know that I am disgraceful and without honor.” He asked her. _

_ “But Zuko, you have grace and honor; just not your father’s sense of the two words.” She told him, kissing him one last time. “But if you don’t want me to watch, then I won’t watch.” She told him, feeling him kiss her one last time. _

_ He left, and she kept her word. She didn’t watch, because she had curled up under the window and cried her eyes out. _

She came back to the present and kissed him, letting him roll her over, her hands in his hair, keeping their faces together. They were about to part and start shedding layers when their stomachs let them know that they were awake and hungry.

They smiled and shared one last tender, soft kiss before dressing in simple clothes even though today was business as usual. The others were tired, having stayed longer than Mai and Zuko had at the festival.

They were taking today to put affairs in order. Zuko was planning on having his advisors swear oaths in blood to stay loyal to him. They were almost finished with their food when Ty Lee, Suki and Sokka told the group what had been decided.

“Zuko, we know that you want to go with Aang to find your mother, and we also know that Mai will stay behind and lead this country in your place, but she would rather go with you so we decided that the three of us would stay here,” Ty Lee said. “I know the members of your councils and the nation, Sokka has the will and weird charisma to lead people and Suki has the experience to lead people. That should enable both of you to go with Aang and Katara, and maybe Toph.” She finished glancing at the blind ambassador who had fallen asleep in her seat. She had been out partying until early this morning.

Zuko rolled his eyes before nodding at Ty Lee as Mai shot her a look of sincere thanks. They quickly finished and Zuko headed to his meetings with the three who were staying behind, planning to get them up to speed on everything going on in Zuko’s life as far as running the nation.

Aang went to check on Appa, making sure he was ready for his journey to Ba-Sing-Sei the next morning. Mai and Katara went to see to provisions. Dried meat was packed for snacks and to rehydrate in boiling water and they added dried fruit and bread made for traveling. The food was packed and stored in a cool corner off the main kitchen, a servant would bring it out to Appa the next morning. The two women separated with Katara going to pack her and Aang’s things as Mai did the same for her and Zuko.

She pulled out the worn comfortable clothes he wore when she saw him on the boiling rock. When she told Azula that she loved Zuko more then she feared Azula. She smiled when she thought about her feelings. She loved him even when he tried to use a letter to break up with her so he could train the Avatar to help him defeat his own father. Her love had grown since then, exponentially.

She added her own traveling clothes, different from when she was with Azula and Ty Lee to hunt Zuko and the Avatar. This time she packed loose red pants and shirts along with a couple bags to clip onto the belt she paired with the outfit. The design of the clothes was for a knife wielder; loose enough to conceal weapons but tight enough to not get in the way of moving while fighting or practicing. She set their bags near the door and made her way outside to the gardens to meditate before practicing her weapons.

She sat in the shade of a few trees near one of the ponds and held herself up with a straight back, her legs crossed and her palms on the tops of her knees. She breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth letting her muscles relax one at a time until she was completely relaxed before she started to empty her thoughts. She concentrated on the sound of the pound and the small breeze through the trees instead of the sound of her breathing or heartbeat.

For thirty minutes she meditated on the peace that purveyed the palace, feeling Ty Lee and Aang join her about halfway through. When she was finished she left the circle just as silently as the other two joined and headed to the courtyard for practicing and picked up two heavy sticks that were the same shape and general size as the twin swords that were her current project.

She worked with them before moving into her knives, keeping her already masterful skills as sharp as the knives themselves. She had just retrieved her knives after the third throw when she saw one of her handmaidens approach.

“My Lady, your mother is demanding to see you. The guards have shown her to the foyer.” She told her Fire Lady, and Mai nodded before sheathing her knives. She then took the time to wipe away the perspiration from her sword work before sipping from her water skein before moving to take the long way to the foyer and her mother. Her handmaiden followed.

She had known her mother would storm the palace the second she could after learning of the engagement. However, it was time to confront her mother about her childhood and that started with showing the older woman that Mai was a grown woman and didn’t have to answer to her anymore. Mai’s steps were slow as if she was walking through the gardens with Zuko; her handmaiden looked confused but slowed down to where she was just behind her mistress.

She took a deep breath as they approached to door and the guard outside opened it, allowing the two ladies inside.


End file.
